MFTLFC (Extended)
Voices Julie as StrawberryShortcake&OishiKawaiiFan2016 and Gail the Construction Worker Music Congradulations (Mario Party 10) Keine's Theme: Plain Asia (Touhou 7: Inperishable Night) Shower (Becky G) Hard Stage (Pokemon Shuffle) How Far Did You Make It (Mario Party 10) King K. Rool (Donkey Kong 64) 【激戦アレンジ？】ナイト・オブ・ナイツ【お礼編】 Dancef Curse (Escaflowne) Lyssandre Battle (Pokemon X/Y) Sonic.exe Game Over Dramatic Chipmunk DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia (Mario Party 10) Starts and crowd cheering starts THE BESTOF THE BEST CHARACTER! THAT I WILL NEVER EVER HATE HIM EVER YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Plain Asia (Touhou) Starts The Best Characters Ever!: The Best Characters in All Dimensions!: The Best Characters in the Dimension!: The Best Characters in the Universe!: The Best Characters in Space!: The Best Characters in the Galaxy!: The Best Characters in the World: The Best Characters in the Town: Nobody Can Top These Off!: Wow! Amazing!: 100% Perfection: Godzilla Perfection: Extreme Perfection: Absolute Perfection: Godawful Perfection: Gargauntion Perfection: Massive Perfection: Mega Perfection: Super Perfection: Hugley Perfection: Big Perfection: Pure Perfection: Perfection: Childhood Memories: Honorable Mentions: Extraordinary: Spectacular: How About That!?: Smashtastic!: Smashing: These Characters Dazzling My Eye's: Awesome Characters: Lovely Characters: Perfect Characters!: Godliked: Elite: Loved It!: Monser: Hotshot: Unstoppable: Payful: Adorable: Smart: Anti-Pathetic: Anti-Appaling: Anti-Atrocious: Anti-Unbearable: Anti-Abysmal: Anti-Rageworthy: Anti-Abomination: Abomination Forgotten: Far from Abomination: Anti-Disaster: Anti-Satanic: Pumped Up: Exceptional: Enjoyable: Superstar: Experts of Awesomeness!: Head Turnin': Silly!: Smashing: Hugley Smashing: Gargauntion Smashing: Biggest Perfection: Slamming: Jamming: Rocking: Appealing: Manly: Daring: Cute: Unbeatable: Unbreakable: Collosus: Robotic: Strong: Muscular: Brave: Magnificent: Marvelous: Outstanding: Incredible: Superlative: Mind-Blowing: Remarkable: Devine: Impressive: Majestic: Shower (Becky G) starts Tremendous: Fantastic: Fabulous: Glorious: Stupendous: Astounding: Flawless: Wonderful: Handy: Very Handy: Really Handy: Yehaw!: Kids saying YAAAAAAAY!!! starts YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!: Terrific: Powerful!: Kawaii: Big Kawaii: Massive Kawaii: Gargauntion Kawaii: Light-Hearted Warm-Hearted: King-Hearted: Honest: Joyful: Favorite: Loveable: Supereme: Superbly: Super: Ravishing: Raving: Bravo!: Glaorous: Exciting: Brilliant: Stunning: Groovy: Awesome: Amazing: Hard Stage (Pokemon Shuffle) Great: Sweet: Anti-Weak: Neat: Profesional: Cool: Decent: Good: Nice: Unusless: Curious: Fine: Just Fine: Okay: Right in the Middle: Average: Guilty Pleasure: On the Border: Borderline: How Did You You Make It (Mario Party 10) Natural: Stanard: Nothing Special: About these ones...: Uh...: Umm...: Ugh...: Meh...: Er...: Well...: Maybe?: Mediocre: Not Bad At All: Not That Bad: Not Too Bad: Not Bad: Not Bad, Just Not Good Either: King K. Roll (Donkey Kong 64) starts Not Cool: Uncool: Wierd...: Duh...: Pathetic: Unfitting: Preposterous!: Ruthless: Dimwit: Lame: Very Lame: Weak: Too Weak: Way Too Weak: Really Weak: Very Weak: Weaker: Disapointing: Really Disapointing: Very Disapointing: Not Good: Not Good Enough: Not So Good: No Good: Vicky, Totally No Good: No Beuno: Mean: Madness: Dull: Amateurish: Not Great: Bad: Too Bad: So Bad: Really Bad: Very Bad: Lousy: Worse: Even Worse: Disliked: Hate: I Hate You!: Boring: Poor: Really Poor: Zatsune Miku, Suckish: Really Suckish: Very Suckish: Supid: Really Stupid: Very Stupid: Dorky: Displeasing: Dispressing: 【激戦アレンジ？】ナイト・オブ・ナイツ【お礼編】 Dumb: Really Dumb: Very Dumb: Dumber: Dumbest: Dumb and Stupid: Dumb-Rated: Awfully Dumb: Awfully Stupid: Awfully Pathetic: Cult: Stupid-Rated: 25% Worse: Jank: Dreadful: Miserable: Sick: Idiotic: Displeant: Ridiculous: Stupid and Dumb: Revolting: Renk: Retarded: Naughty: Loathsome: Bossy: Dangerous: Dramatic: Seriously?: Unproved: Irritating: Mostly Bad: Extremely Bad: Totally Bad: Awkward: Unfair: Very Unfair: Unnatural: Dimwit: Damn It!: Plain Stupid: Uncurious: Merely Stupid: Unsatisfactory: Suckers: Creepy: Terrified: Awful: Really Awful: Very Awful: Dirty: Really Dirty: Very Dirty: Junky: Wretched: Crappy: Get Worser: Pointless: Very Pointless: Really Pointless: Horrid: Horrible: Very Horrible: Really Horrible: Just Horrible: Gross: Very Gross: Annoying: Anti-Awesome: Anti-Flawless: Anti-Remarkable: Far from Awesome: Anti-Perfection: I Think I'm Going to Be Sick: I Think I'm Going to Vomit!: Ewwwwww!: Ridiculious: Anti-Fantastic: Godawfully Dumb: Godawfully Horrible: OMFG, No!: Far from Perfection: So Far from Perfection: Really Far from Perfection: Very Far from Perfection: Perfection Forgotten: Get This Away from Me!: Get Away from Me!: Get Out of Here!: Dance of the Curse (Escaflowne) These Characters Should Die on the Fire: Rudest: Ugly: Useless: Disgusting: Horrible Characters: Even More Horrible Characters: Terrible Characters: Ridiculious Characters: Stupid Characters: Annoying Charaters: Rudest Characters: Weakest Characters: Uglyest Characters: Worstest Characters: Dumbest Characters: Appaling: Atrocious: Horrifically Dumb: Abhorrent: Beatable: Breakable: Stoppable: Sickening: Anti-Brilliant: Horrifically Dumb: Putrid: Rageworthy: Hagane Miku, Lyssandre Battle (Pokemon X/Y) Ungrateful: Unforgettable: Undesirable: Inexcusable: Unacceptable: Unbearable: Mom, Get the Shoe!: Jerks!: Disgraceful: Abysmal: Big Abysmal: Serve Abysmal: Who's Idea Was This!?: Assholes: Big Brats!: Disturbing: Trash: Garbage: Vomit: Worst: Serve Rage Incoming: Rubbish: Abomination: Big Abomination: Extra Abomination: Great Abomination: Biggest Abomination: Mega Abomination: Giga Abomination: Giant Abomination: Hell Abomination: Massive Abomination: Gargauntion Abomination: Insane Abomination: Pretty Abomination: Super Abomination: Godawfully Abomination: Enetirley Abomination: Foul Abomination: Terrible Abomination: Horrifically Abomination: Hyper Abomination: Ultra Abomination: Serve Abomination: Pure Abomination: Satanic Abomination: Anti-Unbeatable: Crisis: Chaotic: Very Chaotic: Rubbish: Disaster: Big Disaster: Distuptive Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Terrible Disaster: Complete Disaster: Total Disaster: Godawfully Disaster: Crazy Disaster: Craziest Disaster: Ulter Chaos: DareBad!: DEAD MEAT!!!: HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!: MEGA DEAD MEAT!!!: ULTRA DEAD MEAT!!!: Saying Boo! starts BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Game Over starts GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!: Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur), Sonic.exe and Tony the Tiger GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!: Satanic: Mega Satanic: Horribleness: Too Much Horribleness: Enetirely Satanic: What Could Be Worse Than This!?: The Worst Characters Ever in Go!Animate: The Worst Characters Ever in the Whole Wide World: Almost There, Almost There, You Crapheads: Animatronics Jumpscare and Dramatic Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! Starts The Worst Characters in the Worst Ever in my Life!!!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! D8<: Category:Transcripts Category:Extended Category:Favorite & Least Favorite Character Lists